


I Win

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: You challenge Gimli to a tracking competition and Legolas gives you a little help and finally tells you his secret.





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth nin: My love

“Don’t start with me, lass,” Gimli said, the light of the fire dancing in his wide, warning eyes. 

“I’m not starting anything,” you said. “I’m just saying I’m a better tracker than you.”

All eyes of the fellowship turned to you, making you slightly nervous about what you did start. 

“I have many more years of experience than you, human. And dwarves are especially good trackers. We’re-”

“Low to the ground with a keen sense of smell,” you mocked. “I really don’t think that serves you when tracking. Maybe when stealing another’s food,” you said referring to the time he stole lembas out of your sack when you weren’t looking.

“You did leave it right out in the open, (Y/N),” Pip defended Gimli. “If he didn’t take it, I would have!”

“Pip!” you cried over the laughter of the fellowship. You sat, shaking your head in disbelief. Across the circle, you saw Legolas smiling at you and when he shrugged, you laughed softly. 

“Enough!” Gimli yelled. “We will settle this. We will both go into the woods tonight, hiding from the other, and when I find you first, we will all know I am the better tracker.”

“You’re going out right now? But it is night!” Merry said, more concerned for the safety of his friends than the silly competition. He looked to Aragorn for help.

“These lands are safe, Merry. Let them do as they please,” Aragorn said.

“You just want to see (Y/N) win,” Merry said. 

Aragorn chuckled and winked at you. 

“Then that is what we shall do,” Gimli said standing and reaching out his hand over the fire for you to shake. “I’ll give you a head start, lass,” he said winking. 

“I’m sure you need it more than I do, I do have the longer legs,” you said with a wicked grin across your face. 

Gimli growled at you and ran around the fire towards you. You let out a cackle and sprinted toward the entrance of the woods hearing a mix of “Go get her, Gimli!” and “You can do it, (Y/N)!”

As you ran into the cover of the trees, the world around you seemed even darker. There were no trails to be followed, only the sounds of frogs and peepers below and above you. 

Gimli’s crashing footsteps were following you closely now and you felt a jolt of nerves hit your stomach. Quickly, you veered off your track and headed for the thicker trees to the left. You were sprinting now, the adrenaline of your game spurring you on. You looked behind you for Gimli and grinned in victory when he was no where to be seen. 

Your smile didn’t last long though, because while your head was turned you ran full force into something in front of you, making you gasp, half in fright and half in pain. Before your eyes could stop spinning, strong hands wrapped around your arms and easily moved you behind a thick tree. 

“Legolas?” you started to say, but he stopped you, covering your mouth with his finger. 

He had pushed your back up against the tree, his chest only inches from yours. He was looking around the tree trunk, searching for Gimli you assumed. It was then that you noticed your fingers were bunched in his tunic, not moved from the moment before, and his thigh was pushed in between yours to keep you against the tree. 

Though you felt heat rise in your cheeks, you daren’t move. Gimli’s footsteps were creeping past the tree you were hiding behind. Legolas had pulled his face close to yours to fit behind the tree, and though you were filled with fear that Gimli would find you and the game would be over, you saw utter delight on Legolas’ face. 

Though the elf was thousands of years old and he would never say it out loud, you knew he loved games like these. Especially when he had the chance to mess with Gimli. 

As soon as Gimli’s footsteps sounded far enough away, Legolas lowered his finger from your lips and chuckled softly. You let out the breath you had been holding for what seemed like years. 

“Are you alright?” he asked you, his lips barely moving. 

“Yes. I’m sorry I ran into you like that,” you said. 

“It’s alright,” he said, gently pushing a lock of hair behind your ear that had gotten caught in the clip of his tunic. “I didn’t want you to get caught this early in the game,” he said with a teasing tone.

“Well, I’m glad you’re on my side.”

“I am always on your side.” He was serious now and he ran his knuckle down your cheek so gently, you could hardly feel his touch. Even in the dark of the wood, his eyes shone bright, making the ends of your lips turn up in the smallest grin you could make, not wanting the moment to end. 

His hand moved to the back of your neck while his thumb caressed your jaw. You let go of his crumpled tunic and smoothed it, feeling his body underneath. You looked down to his shirt and saw the wrinkles you had made and looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked down and chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Sorry about that,” you said.

“Do not worry, Meleth nin,” he said, resting his forehead against yours. 

You had heard Aragorn say that phrase to Arwen and you had learned what it meant. “Meleth nin?” you whispered. 

Legolas let out a quiet laugh at your pronunciation. But his smile quickly faded and you felt him tense under your hands. He kissed your forehead as if to stall and think. After a long moment, he pulled his lips from your skin and looked at you. “Yes,” he said.

You reached up and lightly pressed your lips against his. When he froze, you began to panic. You knew elves had different customs than humans and you hoped this was okay. Then it hit you. Were you even allowed to kiss a prince?

You pulled away and just as your lips were about to part from his, he quickly snaked his free arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. Your feet were barely touching the ground as he tilted his head and captured your lips again, deepening his kiss. You brushed your hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, desperate to be as close to him as possible. 

Only when every cell in your body was on fire did you part from him for fear of what the two of you would do next. He set you down and rested his forehead on yours once again. A moment passed before you opened your eyes to the brightest smile you had ever seen on Legolas’ face. 

In your bliss you didn’t hear the footsteps rounding the tree. “Ah-ha!!!! I win!!!” Gimli cried and ran off to the Fellowship to tell them of his news, in case they didn’t hear his screams in the forest.

“Actually, I think I won,” Legolas said, kissing your lips once more.


End file.
